


Change is Inevitable

by fangirlingtodeath513



Series: Season 15 Codas [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s15e08 Our Father Who Aren't In Heaven, Episode: s15e08 coda, M/M, Post-Episode: s15e08 Our Father Who Aren't in Heaven, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-22 17:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22286311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingtodeath513/pseuds/fangirlingtodeath513
Summary: Sam reflects; Dean and Cas head for Purgatory
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Season 15 Codas [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1513793
Kudos: 16





	Change is Inevitable

Dean lecturing him about a life with someone is ironic. It’s been over a decade and he still hasn’t gotten his head out of his ass, but he thinks he can give  _ Sam _ relationship advice? Not to mention he’s entirely off-base. He’s not interested in Eileen, at least not that way. He’s interested in her well-being, of course, and interested in keeping her alive, but he’s not interested in a relationship. No, that ship had sailed the minute he’d plunged a blade into Rowena’s stomach. Any time he’s tried to have something that even remotely resembled a relationship, it always crashed and burned. Sometimes literally. He’s come to terms with the fact that he’ll never have someone to spend the rest of his life with. He’s fine with it. He’s had a decade of practice being Dean and Cas’s third wheel, he can handle that for the rest of his life.

He scratches at his cheek, his barely-there stubble scraping against his fingers. Back to work, he supposes. They’ve got bigger things to worry about than his love life.

X

Dean’s scary silent as he packs his go bag. He doesn’t usually keep Purgatory-relevant weapons in his bag, but if they’re going there, he needs to gear up.He shrugs on his jacket and tosses Cas a machete. 

“I’ve got an angel blade,” Cas mutters, though he does add the machete sheath to his belt. Dean doesn’t bother answering, it’s not like Castiel will actually listen to him, anyway. Not after everything Dean had said. He shoulders his bag and inclines his head toward the door. Castiel follows with a nod, letting Dean lead the way back to the portal. Dean checks his watch almost absentmindedly, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Alright, we’ve got eleven hours and forty-seven minutes left. Let’s get this done and get the hell out of Purgatory, I’m not really eager to spend any more time there.”

Cas chuckles. “The feeling is mutual, believe me. Are you sure you want me to go? We’ll be hunted the moment I step foot in there.”

Dean shrugs. “Need you there. Besides, you know what we’re looking for, I don’t.”

Castiel nods once, waving a hand toward the portal. “Let’s get this over with, then.”

Purgatory is just like Dean remembers it. Raw and pure and a full-on adrenaline rush. He can hear his blood pumping in his ears almost instantly, his grip on his machete tightening. 

Nothing happens. He half expected them to be attacked the moment they stepped foot in Purgatory, but the only thing that greets them is eerie silence. It makes Dean’s skin crawl. 

“We should… move,” Cas says slowly, spinning on the spot before heading off toward the nearby trees. Dean takes a few quick steps to catch up with him.

“So where are we looking for this thing, exactly?”

“Near the river,” Castiel mutters, squinting into the darkness of the trees. 

They’re attacked before they can even take another step. Two vampires attack them, one from each side. Dean and Cas don’t even break a sweat decapitating them and moving on.

“So, about what Rowena said…” Castiel starts, trailing off as they duck through a particularly thick patch of forest. 

“Mm. You got regrets?”

Castiel smiles, though it’s more sad than anything. “Most of the last decade plus is full of regrets, Dean. And even more before that, when I look back on it.”

Most of the last decade? “Oh.”

“Not you and Sam,” Cas says with a wry smile, glancing over at Dean. “Saving you and helping both of you were some of the only things I did right.”

When Dean thinks back, he’s got a laundry list of regrets, too. Most of them centered around Castiel. He’s so tired of it. He’s so  _ exhausted _ by hiding his feelings and tip-toeing around what neither of them wants to say. Maybe Rowena’s right. Maybe he should just give it up and finally ask for what he wants.

Next thing he knows, he’s flat on his back on the ground with a pair of fangs facing him. They pause, though, and then they disappear.

“Well, well. Didn’t expect to see you two here, again. I’m guessin’ you ain’t dead? Last I checked, angels don’t get into Purgatory.”

“Benny,” Dean breathes, taking the hand that’s offered to him and allowing himself to be pulled to his feet.

“Hey, brother.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find **this fic** on [Tumblr]() and [Pillowfort]()  
>   
> Find **me** on [Tumblr](https://fangirlingtodeath513.tumblr.com/) and [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/fangirlingtodeath513)  
>   
>  **Please don’t post my works anywhere without my permission.**


End file.
